Mary Sue Report
by TrixyTootie
Summary: Hey there! You feeling bored and want to write? Are you aggressively in love with a male of the Harry Potter world? Or are you just like me, and love to make parodies? Well, here’s the 'fan fiction' report for you!
1. Overview of the Report

Hey there! You feeling bored and want to write? Are you aggressively in love with a male of the Harry Potter world? Or are you just like me, and love to make parodies? Well, here's the fan fiction for you!

What I will present is several situations that often happen in each story with each house/occupation and then go from _'The Base' _to different varying to things that I can categorize like Hermione's lost sister to Harry's and Ron's. Or like Draco's betrothed or Snape's daughter. Each chapter will reflect a different house and/or occupation. Any and all information provided here is mostly of my own wording and all my compensation. It is also a parody sort of thing, so please do not take it too seriously.

Oh, and this is an ever growing report-like-edition so I will be constantly updating this with new Sues I can decipher, as the species itself is growing more and more each day.

Overview of the Report

Identifying a Marry Sue

Fashion And Abilities

Canon 'Sueafication'

Gryffindor Mary Sues: The Good

Gryffindor Mary Sues: The Bad

Slytherin Mary Sues: The Good

Slytherin Mary Sues: The Bad

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

The Spawn of Canons

Hogwarts Professors

The Gary Stu

Overview of the OC Species

So please, be ready to see the ideas of many be forcefully brought to the surface and shown in a light that REALLY scares most canon-loving girls and boys. As for the Good and Evil labels in future additions that refer to if they support the Order or the Death Eaters. Really, they're all evil but what am I to do?


	2. Identifying a Mary Sue

**Identifying A Mary Sue and the general existence of the Mary Sue:**

At first, when one hasn't had much familiarity with the Mary Sue kind, it is often the slight sickened feeling when a canon starts to notice a person they have yet to see before. They often note nearly every single detail they can see, (and some they can't if the Sue is going through sorting and such), with painstaking detail. Most likely they have an unusual appearance, 'burning eyes', and a tendency to have a traumatic past. Most of the time, these things are not a sure-fire way to obtain if a new character is a Mary Sue or not, but it is often when the writer is partial to adding them without relevance to the plot or the characters other than providing a nice love-interest.

If a canon gives up a current love affliction for the new character, that is often a sign that the original character is not quite as new and original as originally outlines. She or he may also cry to the person who they feel for or, in a worst-case scenario, turn that person into what we can only describe as 'goffic'. There is, of course, those who knowingly create their own Mary Sue purposely for the point of their own enjoyment or to kill time, so we must respect them for their wishes, but those who create a character of ultimately attractiveness and pit them against an existing canons for love, then you must wonder if the person has created a Mary Sue, or even dearer, a Self Insert.

**How to deal with a Mary Sue/Self Insert:**

As much as people want to flame their hearts out at those who cannot portray a new character in a decent light, it is never really the best method and makes no one feel better. People who create stories are going to be uber-protective of their child.

With these cases, you must not insult the author or authors, or proclaim their creation as a Mary Sue, and instead just simply click off the page and ignore that Fan Fiction. It is in no way hurting you and you have absolutely no right to go off at the creator, as it just creates a war of 'OC-Lover Vs. Canon-Lover' which is a dreadful thing to be involved in. Ideally if you can say to them nicely that you think their creation is somewhat Sue-ish, then do so. If they think not, let them think so.

But otherwise, just laugh at it if it's a joke. Like what I am about to talk about is the often badly portrayed subjects for Mary Sue fan fictions and should be taken lightly.


	3. Fashion And Abilities

Fashion of a Mary-Sue 

In this segment I will be bringing the most generalized appearances of Mary Sues and their physical appearance too. The first is the most common, and the one below are mostly subjected to the odd hundred or so.

**The Typical Sue:**

**Eye Colour:** Purple, green/blue, brownie/yellow or silver.

**Hair Colour:** Often very basic colours like platinum blonde, rich chocolate brown, dirty blonde or blood red.

**Skin:** Any, but a really pale white is generally considered a basic. Never faulted by blemishes, except a beauty mark or a few light freckles.

**Lips: **Pouted to perfection.

**Make-Up: **Often said that there is 'little make-up' due to her natural beauty. She will wear lip-gloss, mascara, eyeliner, concealer, pastel colours or deep rich colours like purple, red or green.

**Clothing: **Often jeans and a t-shirt that show 'all the right curves' and make her seem so thin, even if she has never done a lick of exercise. She is often either statuesque or short. Her clothing is the perfection of perfection and is never EVER questioned. She will often wear the colour her house is, IE Gryffindor is red.

**Side-Notes:** As a usual girl, she will often have a smile on her face but her eyes reflect her sad past. Boys want to be with her and girls want to be her. She is and will always be, rather polite and perfected as to make sure everyone loves her as much as she loves herself.

Abilities of a Mary-Sue 

**School Positions:**

Head Girl/Boy

Head Prefect

Prefect

Quidditch Captain

Quidditch Player

Chess Champion

**Made-Up School Positions:**

Yule Ball Queen

Homecoming Queen

Smartest Student

**Qualifying Terms:**

Miss Popular

Most Gothic

Miss Beauty

Miss Kindness

Miss Tomboy

Miss Clumsy

Miss Death Eater


	4. Gryffindor MarySues: The Good

Gryffindor Mary-Sues: The Good 

**The Base:** Harry, Ron and Hermione always had nothing better to do than take in a new student of questionable origins, only to tell them their deepest desires and then, eventually, one of the Trio members would most unquestionably fall in love with them. Especially the ones that got expelled from their old school because they had punched someone in the face, they got special attention. Follows **_The Typical Sue_ **appearance.

**The Twin:** Hermione has brought along her twin who bears no resemblance to her, and does not share her name with her. It is obvious that, in fact, Hermione has been somehow upsetting her twin for years and for some reason Harry and Ron instantaneously believe the twin and exile Hermione for her treatment. Follows **_The Typical Sue_ **appearance.

**The _Sudden_ Gryffindor Princess:** Harry Ron and Hermione (again) see that there is a new girl on the train. She is bearing a Gryffindor Prefect badge, a Head Girl Badge and almost every merit known to the school has been bestowed on the girl. Most canons have lost nearly all their powers to the girl, including Harry's ability to speak Parsle-Tongue. (The spelling of Parsle tongue may be faulted.) After a few weeks it becomes painfully clear about how beautiful the girl is, how smart she is and such qualities that only skim the surface. It will also become clear about how Harry and Ron both have feelings for her, along to any other Gryffindor with male genitalia. Follows **_The Typical Sue_ **appearance, with added sex appeal and beauty.

**The Girl Next Door: **In a way, this isn't actually the girl next door. Well the first theory isn't. She's a decent looking girl but not extremely beautiful. She would either meet the Trio on the platform before the train or on the train itself and instantly have a seat with them and be laughing merrily over tea and crumpets. Either Harry or Ron would like her and they would have constant banter between the two lovebirds until they have their first awkward kiss sometime into the school year. And Hermione would either become mortally jealous or best friends with the girl. She, of course, is full of laughter until she reveals her past in a flash of tars and dismay. Draco would usually dodge into the compartment as he usually does and will come onto the new girl without fail. She and him would have a lot of sexual tension from then on, while Harry/Ron begin to yell at Malfoy. Things can vary quite a lot from here on, but usually it ends up finishing at the awkward kiss between the OC and canon. Follows **_The Typical Sue_ **appearance, with the blander colours.

**The Girl Next Door, Literally: **Harry has a new neighbour who happens to be a witch. She and her family are either very famous or very rich, with little to no regard to the rest of the neighbourhood. It generally follows the path of 'The Girl Next Door' but usually is just Harry who falls for her. Follows **_The Typical Sue_ **appearance, with the blander colours.


End file.
